Gift-Wrapped
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: "You don't want to get these mixed up, what with having the same paper decorations and all." Unfortunately, when they all look the same, they are easy to mix up. Slight England x Belgium


**Title: Gift-Wrapped  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Characters: America, Britain, Belgium  
Challenge: Theme #11: Gift  
Rating: K+ for some words  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!  
I don't own Hetalia!  
A/N 1: Okay, so I support England x Belgium (EngBel), so in this fic, I officially implied that they are like together and stuff. :D **

"Britain, what are you doing?" America asked with curiosity as he placed his toy soldiers on the living room table.

"Wrapping Christmas gifts," Britain answered as he measured the decorative paper to fit the length of the box.

"But it's not Christmas yet," the boy pointed out.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to start early. That way, I don't have to rush when they are due," Britain explained.

"Who are the presents for? Is one of them for me?"

"Of course one is for you. And many others, as well," Britain said. "But I wanted to give my friends something this year, too."

"I didn't know you had friends!" America exclaimed with an ecstatic smile. It felt like a dead pan to Britain, though.

"Of course, I have friends, America! We went over this, remember?" Britain stopped his activities to glare at his little brother.

"Oh, yeah! Is one of them for Belgium?"

The Brit blushed at the mention of her. "Yes, one is for her. One…or three," he said the last statement as a whisper, meant only for him and the air to hear.

"Wow, that's so nice of you, Britain," America said. "Can I help you? This looks like fun!"

Britain held a black pen and signed the Christmas card with the name of the country the present belonged to. "Yes, just as long as you be careful. You don't want to get these mixed up, what with having the same paper decorations and all."

"Okay! Uh, how do you wrap presents?"

Britain gave him a smile and reached for a white box he had on one of the chairs. He unrolled the wrapping paper and laid it on the table, placing the box on top of it.

"You must first see if the piece of paper you have is long enough to cover the gift. If there is more, it's okay. But if the present isn't completely covered, it won't look so nice. The paper on either ends don't matter as much as the ones on the longer bases, because you'll cut them in order to fold the sides."

Britain demonstrated how to wrap a gift with swift movements. He made sure to make it as slow as he could so America could see how he was doing it. America was a fast learner, but he needed to observe something really well in order to mimic the actions.

"You shouldn't put too much tape because it will look messy. Try putting the least amount, and only on the ends where it is needed."

America observed with his mouth open, a cute, little 'O' forming on his lips. "And when do you put the bow on?"

"The bow is the finishing touch," Britain explained. "You need to identify whose present it is before putting the bow."

He reached for one of the sticker-like cards and placed it on the top base of the present, writing in someone's name into the 'To:' part. Lastly he retrieved a rather large, blue bow and stuck it on top of the gift, fluffing it up by pressing on it gently.

"I just wrapped your Christmas gift," Britain boasted with pride.

America's eyes lit up. "Really? Aw you should have told me! I wanted to see what you got me!"

"Now, why would I do that?" Britain asked. "I knew you wanted to sneak a peek, but that's not how presents work, America. They're supposed to be a surprise."

"Aw, okay," America said as he slumped in his chair.

"However, you can see what I got for everyone else…"

America's smile became a mischievous grin. In his opinion, Britain's presents were weird, but his childish mind wouldn't understand that Britain picked out gifts based on his friends' personalities.

Austria's had to deal with music, Prussia's had to deal with liquor; even France was on Britain's list, receiving a bottle of cologne.

"I thought you didn't like Uncle France," America said as he looked at Britain with skepticism.

"I don't," he said. "But 'tis the season to be jolly, America. We can't be bitter all year round."

"What did you get Belgium?"

Britain's crooked smile made America giggle. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise me you won't tell her?" Britain gave the boy an exaggerated hard stare, mostly to get him to laugh more.

"I promise!"

Britain retrieved the gifts—yes, there were more than one—from one of the living room cabinets. America made that adorable expression once again when he saw the presents for his brother's 'friend'. He was too innocent to even realize how powerful and wealthy his older brother was, but he had a feeling those presents were very valuable.

One of the gifts was a golden cat-shaped pendant with a bow on its neck. The other was a bracelet of the same material, but the flag charm that dangled from it was strange. The boy was only familiar with the British flag, but this flag, it had black, yellow, and red (just like the cat's bow), which looked odd to him. Didn't _all _of the nations' flags have red, white, and blue? Or was that just his brother's and his?

The last gift was complicated in America's eyes. However, to a woman, the necklace would look extravagantly beautiful and exquisite.

"They're all so shiny and golden!" America said. "I think she'll like 'em."

Britain _knew _she would like them. Especially the cat pendant. "Hopefully," he said, nonetheless as he placed them in a large box so they could be kept together as one big gift. "So, are you going to help me wrap?"

* * *

The month passed by and Britain's Christmas party arrived. America was more excited than ever because he would get to meet new countries and play with them (and order them around and show them how cool his house was). France brought Canada, and America just _loved _playing with him. He also met little Italy, Germany, Iceland, and Liechtenstein, and brought them over to where he would be hosting a little party of his own, just for kids, and no adults were allowed. Well, maybe just Britain, and that's because he _owned_ the place.

Britain made sure to let go of _some _grudges (inviting France was sacrifice enough), but he made sure not invite his enemies. Spain was an enemy…

…but he would like to see the look on his face when he would see Belgium arrive and have a splendid time with the younger nation. It would really upset him. But he owed Belgium that much respect. He wouldn't go so low as to rub it in Spain's face that his ex was much happier with Britain. Belgium would _never _forgive him, and she would conclude that he was only interested in her to hurt Spain. He'd much rather save the awkward moments for when he was alone with her.

He was glad, though, that Netherlands hated Spain, but approved of Britain because he beat Spain and owned the seas. Well…it wasn't that he approved, but at least he didn't hate Britain _as_ much. He was tolerable, if only for a while. Although, tolerance and hatred ran on a very thin line, and if Britain was not careful, Netherlands would do everything he could to separate his sister from him. If another one of those damn Anglo-Dutch wars happened….

…not that Belgium really cared about that, right? She didn't seem to when she hugged him. And he didn't seem to care about the party once she got there. He wouldn't be seen as a great host, but…who cared, right? The only thing that really mattered was Belgium. And America. But America was playing at the time, and Belgium was waiting for him.

So, his only choice was to spend time with her and make her feel the joys of Christmas. However, when the time came for him to give Belgium her present, he couldn't seem to find it.

Everyone had their gifts, wearing smiles of gratitude and smugness for receiving something from the British Empire. The only one left was Belgium, and Britain did this on purpose to save the best for last, but he really couldn't find the bloody gift. He was sure he placed the three in a safe spot, gathering them in a large box so the presents wouldn't get lost. Oh, maybe America knew where they were.

He excused himself for a moment to hunt for his little brother and interrupted the children's party by dragging America out of his room. He didn't mean to be so rough or irritated, but this moment was being ruined by the fact that Belgium's gift was no where to be found!

"Have you seen Belgium's gift?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"I remember we placed them under the tree," America answered as his expression changed from happy to worry.

"Well, unfortunately, it's not there."

America stared at Britain in surprise. "Uh-oh. So, what do we do?"

"Search for them."

"Now?"

"Yes."

It took all of Britain's strength not to yell the last part out. This was terrible. How could _Belgium's _gift get lost? Why couldn't France's gift get lost? Why _now_? The world was out to get him and Britain knew it, but he couldn't think about that. He could only think of where the gift could possibly be.

He sent the boy to search half of the house while he took the other half and went through every single room there was, knowing the gift couldn't be _there. _It was ridiculous. But it didn't hurt to look.

The box could either be in his room, the living room, or the party room where the Christmas tree was, but with the party room having so many people, it would be impossible for him to search. But America, being a tiny boy (well, tinier than him), he would be able to go through it. So when he found him, he sent him for the gift while he searched his room.

But no such luck. His room was the same way he had left it when his party began, and America couldn't find any presents with Belgium's name, and that's because he went through _everyone's _gifts. Even if they held it in their hands. The only room left was the living room, and it was just as packed as the party room. But they needed to check.

America went through the cabinets, asking some of the tall nations to give him a lift so he could reach. Britain went through every drawer he could, every table, every crack, and no damn gift. Where could it be? It's not like it could grow legs and wander off!

"Oh, there you are, Britain," Belgium said as she surprised both boys and made them smile sheepishly.

"Hello, Belgium," he said with a crooked smile.

She spotted America and knelt to his level to hug him. "Hello, America! I've missed you!"

America hugged back and told her he had missed her as well, and then proceeded to trying to recollect his breath. Belgium could hug pretty hard. And, he did think she was _kind of _pretty. Then, he thought of something.

"Hey, Britain, I'm going to check in my room."

He could have done him a favor by keeping his voice down, but he had taught him that it was bad manners to whisper in front of guests, especially women.

"Alright, America."

Once he was out of earshot, Belgium came closer to Britain. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's just missing one of his toys and he can't find it," Britain lied. "He was worried about it and I was helping him search for it, but we had no luck."

"I'm sure it will turn up. It can't possibly be lost forever," Belgium said with optimism. She would always be able to smile in worrisome situations.

"Hopefully," Britain said. Unfortunately, 'America's toy' would not turn up! He let Belgium lead him away from the party room and into the living room where there was a little bit more room for them to mingle, and talk with each other. Because of this, he did not see America's waving hand when he spotted him in the middle of the room.

America held the large box that was Belgium's present in one of his little arms as he tried to catch his brother's attention with the other. But it did not work. So he tried calling him, which did not work, either. So what else could he do? Wait? Was the gift that urgent? He really wanted to get back to the playing room where the rest of the kids were; he was missing all the fun!

But it was as if the kids heard him and came to him and they began to play on the space dividing the living room and the hallway.

As the night proceeded and the guests began to leave, Britain remembered Belgium's gift. But he could breathe steadily when he saw America give him an 'A-OK' with his fingers. Belgium didn't seem to notice that everyone had gifts. It's not like she needed any. She had plenty of presents to go around back home, so it didn't seem to be an issue. But she was Britain's special girl, and he minded that she didn't have her present yet.

When the party concluded, the only ones left were Britain, America, and Belgium. The little one was sitting in a chair across from his older brother, trying not to fall asleep as the two older nations talked. But his head kept bobbing and slumping, and Britain and Belgium couldn't help but chuckle at his efforts.

"Let me put him to bed," Britain said as he stood and took America in his arms so he could carry him.

"Come along, little one. You're exhausted from having too much fun?"

"I'm not tired. I'm just sleepy," America answered in a slurred manner.

"That you are."

Belgium giggled as she saw how sweet they both were.

When he returned, Belgium was looking around the living room, noticing pictures and trinkets Britain called 'treasures'.

"Merry Christmas, love," Britain said as he held the gift in his arms.

Belgium's face reddened at the sight of the large box. "Oh, Britain, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to. And I am positive you'll enjoy it."

She smiled and took the gift in her arms as they walked towards the living room table. It had a beautiful blue bow on it and wonderfully decorated wrapping paper. She almost felt bad she was going to rip it to shreds.

But when she unwrapped and opened it, she was surprised when she saw what was inside. Britain didn't see her eyes glow the way they should have. He was sure she would love the cat! It had her flag's colors and everything!

"Is something wrong, dear?" he dared ask.

She tried holding in her laughter as she pulled out the present. "How did you know I wanted toys?"

"Do you mind repeating that?" He ended up covering his face with his hands, sighing in horror only to laugh himself at the sight of the toys.

He heard soft footsteps coming closer to him as they laughed.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Belgium! I didn't say bye to you—Hey! Those are really cool toys!"

America ran to Belgium to admire the toys she had received. "That's so cool!" But as he examined the toys in her hands, his words began to slow down. "That's…what _I _wanted…for Christmas…"

He then turned to Britain and laughed so hard not even he could believe it.

"America," Britain addressed, "did you mix up the gifts?"

The boy could not figure out his brother's expression. It was fixed in a hard stare, but he wore a wry smile that was ready to let out his own laughter.

"Oops…" he said in a low voice. His little face was turning fifteen different shades of red. "The two presents looked the same. Are you mad?"

"No, but Belgium still doesn't have her gift," he pointed out.

"I can go and get it if you want me to! It's in my room!" But before he could let his brother answer, America ran off to his room to retrieve the gift.

"I am terribly sorry about this," Britain said with a blush of his own.

"Don't worry about it, dear. It's the thought that counts."

It took less than two minutes before America came in yelling, "I got it! I got it! I got it!"

The gift looked just like America's, with the same fluffy, blue bow and everything. Britain could have _sworn _he put a green one! And Belgium understood _why _America got them confused. Apparently, he did not read the little cards….

"Okay, we promise _this _is your gift," Britain said as Belgium took the present.

And when she opened it, she ended up reaching for both America and Britain, kissing them on their cheeks as she gushed over her gifts. It was the golden cat, and Britain knew it. She _loved _cats. And the charm bracelet and necklace did it as well, but it was the cat that won her over.

"You know how I said it was the thought that counted?" she asked.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, I really like your thoughts. They're so lovely, Britain! Thank you!" she said before she kissed his cheek again.

"I helped wrap them," America said. His 'just-in-case-you-wanted-to-know' tone made Britain laugh. Nonetheless, she kissed his cheek as well.

"So…can your cat play with my new toys?" America asked.

"I thought you were sleepy," Britain interjected.

"Oh, I was, but I'm awake now."

Belgium began to think. "How about we play for a little bit, and then, you head off to sleep? That way, we are all happy."

America thought about it. "Deal!"

"Can I be the pirate?" Britain asked.

Belgium stared at him. "I thought you preferred the term 'Privateer'?"

"Well, not tonight."

"Okay, then, we'll be the treasure defenders! The cat will be my pet and I will be the one that shoots the canons…"

After Britain thought about it, the mix up didn't turn out to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N 2: I am the designated person for gift-wrapping in my family and I have to make sure NOT to let this happen. I had my little cousin help me out in wrapping one of them today, and the idea popped into my head, since he's my Little America and I'm his Big Sister Britain. XD This took on a mind of its own half way through, but I took control, completing it with a new vision in mind. Also, I wanted to start off my Britain x Belgium ship with a sweet rock, so I kept it light for now. Just to warn you all that I am a fluff/love bucket and I will have make out scenes later on in my fics. I know myself and I won't lie to you; it's going to happen. Also, I hope I kept them in character, but if you spot a mistake, tell me so I can learn from it and not commit it again. R/R, please! Support is love, and I promise to be back with more fics!**

**-Auto-**


End file.
